Frozen
by outerelf
Summary: Youngling Bumblebee is trying to freeze his face into one position, but it's failing... oneshot, drabble


Bumblebee had frozen his face into a permanent expression that he wanted to call fierce. All of the other mechs thought it was the most hilarious thing they had ever seen, and they would shake from barely suppressed laughter as they passed by.

Or at least, Bumblebee was trying to freeze his expression like that. It wasn't working because too many were asking him questions, making him move his face.

After the tenth question, Bumblebee's scowl grew pronounced, he stormed off in high dungeon that he could be alone. It had always worked for Ironhide, so why shouldn't it work for him-

Prime caught the youngling just moment before Bumblebee got out the door. "Red Alert, Bumblebee was able to set off the motion sensor." Prime snarled into his link.

Red Alert in his office took a deep breath and forced himself to remain calm. "I know. I'm getting Wheeljack to repair it for me, but _unfortunately_ he seems to be more interested in blowing things up. I'm doing the best I can-"

"Don't make excuses to me." Prime snarled. He was very much out of temper, and although he knew it wasn't fair to be taking it out on someone else-

"You're not Prime, are you?" Red Alert asked suspiciously.

Prime cut off his link before Red Alert could go into his conspiracy theories. Red Alert smirked triumphantly from up in his own room. The easiest way to get rid of someone was to start babbling, and he always did like babbling about attacks. It made it so much more interesting when he was right.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Bumblebee's face was growing tired. Prime could tell from whenever Bumblebees face slowly relaxed, only to be twitched back into that odd position of before. He thanked Primus that Ratchet had managed to hide all of the ice so that way the youngling wouldn't be able to freeze his face _that_ way, especially since it would probably work. "Bumblebee, why are you trying to make such a fierce scowl?"

"Those who are strongest are those who are fiercest, right?"

Primes spark froze. "No Bumblebee, not always. The strongest out of the Autobots is me, right?" Bumblebee nodded fast, and Prime continued. "I don't need any fierce expression, do I? To keep the rest of the Ark in line, do I?"

Bumblebee frowned at Prime. "But, Prowl and Red Alert keep everyone in line." His voice carried spectacularly across the room, at Prime was rapidly aware of the growing silence.

"And they always have the fiercest expressions, along with Ratchets waving around of the wrench." Bumblebee did a wild pantomime of Ratchet throwing his wrench. Ratchet choked on his energon, as Wheeljack patted Ratchet on the back. "And he always says the most curious words too."

Now everyone was listening as the words that tumbled from Bumblebees mouth was some of Ratchets worse cursing. Ratchet choked on his energon, as every mech turned to look at Ratchet. "Ironhide and Jazz have some cool words too!"

Ironhides distinct style of cursing, and Jazzs' general cursing poured from Bumblebee. Ratchets hand clenched at a wrench as everyone forgot that he had taught Bumblebee some of the worse cursing. They weren't about to risk their lives.

Ironhide and Jazz left the room in an undignified run. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, seek out and destroy them!" Ratchet roared.

The twins needed no second urging. They were gone in a squeal of tires to find where the two in question had fled. Ratchet laughed, as everyone edged away from him.

0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert hummed gently to himself, as he busied himself with sorting out how much blackmail he had gotten. _You know, Ironhide make s a very nice energon cube dispenser. And Jazz is a very nice ceiling ornament._ Red Alert thought, just as the blackmail file on Jazz said: _Warning, Data Overflowing. Would you like to make a second folder?_

Red Alert typed in the command, and looked at the blackmail files that he had. Not all of them were on the Ark. Many of it came from other bases, where he had worked before. But, the Ark was defiantly overflowing. "Lets see, twenty files on Jazz, Thirty on Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, only one in Prime, and five on Ironhide…" Red Alert continued through the files, humming slightly.

"All in all, I have the entire Ark in the palm of my hand." Red Alert finished, smirking. Who said he didn't have a sense of humor? He had a very big sense of humor. It was called Blackmail.

SsSsSsSsSsSs

Sorry it took me so long, however it was bounced around to my friends who managed to lay a hold of it first. Took me awhile to grab back my laptop. Hope you all enjoy, and that little button below is calling your name. ;)


End file.
